Forever and Always
by melodictone22
Summary: Adapted to the song: Forever and Always by Parachute. What happen to Natsu? Why he didn't show up? Lucy crying in his side? what happened?


"Hello? Lucy Heartfilia speaking?" I was at my apartment, cleaning my living room because my boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel, ruined it.

"Hello this is the Police," I giggled and sat down on my couch putting all my cleaning tools at the floor. I knew the voice anyway, he always do this when his calling me.

"Ha ha very funny Natsu," I heard him laughed at the other line making me giggle too. Me and Natsu are dating for 5 years, long right? People said we are the best couple around the class when we were in High School.

"Princess," he said seriously. I was shocked at his serious voice making my spine shiver. I really hated him being serious, it's scary! I mean I only see him with his sweet, funny, idiotic or what so ever side but really the serious side gives me the creeps.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Do you want to have a dinner or watch cinema together later?" I smiled. He always takes me to any dates once a week. He always give me his cute smile and handsome smirk around me and he giving me a bouquet of roses every date.

"Oh sure my prince, after my date with Juvia, Levy and Erza," He groans and I just laughed.

"If you'll get late again,"

"No sir, I won't I promise!"

"Okay I'll pick you up or going straight?"

"Going straight, where are we going to eat or go anyway?"

"At the Granchous **(A/N: I MADE THAT UP!)**," Wait at Granchous? That's restaurant is expensive in the whole town and he takes me there? What happen to my Prince and what did he eat?

"Umm… Natsu don't you know-"

"Yup, my boss gave me a bonus and Gray doesn't" he cuts me off and he said really proudly. I don't know what will be my reaction to that, to congratulate or to laugh because of bragging.

"Okay if you say so,"

"See you later?"

"Sure, I have to go and I have to get ready or the girls will come,"

"Okay, bye! Love you!" He said.

"Bye Love you too!" I put the phone at the table and finished cleaning.

"Does this look good at me?" Erza said holding a beautiful white gown in front of her. She was shopping for her wedding dress for the upcoming wedding with Jellal. She called us for it because she wants to be beautiful for Jellal.

"Hmm Juvia does not accept it, too many glitters," Levy nodded, even me.

"This is hard!" Erza moaned. I looked over some dresses on the other side of the room and saw a beautiful dress. Its blue ribbon attracts me and its messy skirt side.

"Erza, how about this?" Erza and the girls went near and shocked at the beautiful dress near us. Their face was priceless.

"You should try it Erza," Levy called one of the staff to remove it to the manikin and tried it out inside the fitting room. When Erza went out our face was priceless, our mouth was open. She was blushing hardly holding her two hands together. I never had seen Erza being shy like this even in front of us.

"Well" She mumbled.

"10!" "Perfect" "Juvia approves!" We shouted in unison. We purchased the dress and went out of the store. I didn't know that dress was the expensive of all dress in the store but Erza can afford it because she's the Manager of Fairy Cooperation. We near to a bus stop to wait for a taxi cab going to Starbucks.

"So what are you going to do today guys?" Erza said.

"Nothing" Levy and Juvia said. I was looking at a jewelry shop with a cute diamond ring at the center of all rings.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?" I never looked at them because I get destructed with the diamond ring.

"Lucy let's go!" I heard Juvia said it. I turn around and saw them near to a Taxi cab. I ran to them and went inside. Erza was at the front and the rest of us at the back.

"Lucy, do you want to come with us later tonight?" Levy said.

"I have a date with Natsu tonight," I said. Juvia pouted and looked at the window.

"Juvia what happened?" I said.

"Gray never takes Juvia on a date, our last date was last month," She mumbled.

"But he calls you right?" Erza said.

"Yes, but Juvia never sees him because of his work," She sighed.

"But him and Natsu are working together?" I said.

"That's the point! He and Natsu are working together but Natsu has time for you but… Juvia not," her eyes were sad, she was gonna cry. I know why Gray never sees her or calls her because he was preparing a surprise birthday for her this week and he told me he will propose to her on her birthday.

The taxi stopped and we went out and went straight to the coffee shop. After we drink some coffee, we said goodbyes and went back to our apartments. When I came back, I took a hot shower and wore my shirt and sweat jeans and let my hair dry off. I looked at my wardrobe to find a beautiful dress for our date tonight. I saw my pink dress that I wore when he proposed to me to be his girlfriend. I put it on the side and I get ready for our evening date later.

* * *

**My first Fanfic in the fanfiction world :O **

**Fudgers I think it's boring or something but still going to continue it**

**Chapter 2 coming soon~! **


End file.
